1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and a control method thereof which may improve the quality of a 4D image of a moving object, such as the heart, and reduce a radiation dose applied to a patient or medical staff.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an X-ray imaging apparatus acquires images of the inside of an object, such as a human body or an article, by applying X-rays to the object. The X-ray imaging apparatus easily detects the internal structure of the object, and is thus used to detect abnormalities, such as lesions at the inside of a human body, in medicine, or to detect the internal structure of an article or a machine part. Further, the X-ray imaging apparatus may be used to check the inside of baggage in an airport.
As X-ray imaging apparatuses, there are a digital radiography (DR) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a full field digital mammography (FFDM) apparatus, etc.
Now, the operating principle of an X-ray imaging apparatus will be described. The X-ray imaging apparatus applies X-rays to an object, such as a human body or an article, and then receives X-rays which are transmitted through the object or X-rays which are not transmitted through the object and directly reach the X-ray imaging apparatus. The X-ray imaging apparatus converts the received X-rays into electrical signals, and reads out the converted electrical signals, thus generating X-ray images. The generated X-ray images are displayed through a display unit. Thereby, a user may detect the internal structure of the object.